


Scratch That Itch

by tebtosca



Series: Alpha/Omega verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jared and Jensen are life-long best friends (no younger than 15) when Jensen suddenly goes into heat on a camping trip. They're in the middle of nowhere, so Jared has to help Jensen through it. What they do exactly is up to you, but make it fully consensual.</p><p>Written for blindfold_spn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch That Itch

  
“Did you hear about Tommy?” Danneel whispers to Jensen in chemistry class, peering over her shoulder at the door like he’s going to come in just because she said his name.

“No, what? He’s been out all week. Is he sick?” Jensen asks absently, attempting to concentrate on the bunsen burner in front of him and not on Danneel’s gossip.

She starts biting her thumb nail nervously, half the bright pink polish already long gone. “He totally alpha’ed out!”

Jensen fumbles the eyedropper in his hand, thankfully not yet containing any explosive chemicals that could blow the class up. “He what?”

There’s an excited gleam in Danneel’s eyes now, hardly dimmed at all by the safety goggles she is wearing. “Yup, Gen’s his neighbor and she heard her parents talking about it last night. Isn’t that crazy? We’re barely juniors! He’s totally the first one in our class to peak!”

Jensen sits there and stares at her, stumped. No way would anyone had thought that Tommy Welling would be the first one to peak , and certainly not into an alpha. He plays the flute in the marching band, for god’s sake. Not that Jensen should stereotype, the voice of his mother tsks at him in his mind. His neighbor Mr. Collins is an alpha and he likes to drink white wine spritzers and wears turtlenecks and a velvet smoking jacket even in the summer.

“Dude!” his best friend Jared nearly knocks Jensen off his stool before he can respond to Danneel.

“Boys,” Ms. Gamble reprimands them from behind her desk, shaking her finger at them in warning.

“Sorry Ms. Gamble,” Jared grins at her innocently, his dimples denting his cheeks so hard it’s got to hurt.

Ms. Gamble tries to hide a small smile as she waves them off and goes back to reading her book and ignoring them.

“I was just telling Jensen that Tommy—“ Danneel starts repeating her gossip, but Jared cuts her off.

“Yeah, I know, I just saw him near his locker. You should see him! He’s fucking taller than me. I even think his hair got bigger,” Jared says in awe, shaking his head a little like he can barely believe what he just saw.

“He looks like Gaston!” Gen appears suddenly, pushing Jared off his stool and hopping up gracefully.

“Am I the only person that is ever on time to class?” Jensen snarks, pushing up his goggles to itch his nose. Jared reaches over to mimic his action so Jensen smacks his hand.

“Oh my god, I have to go look! Hide me from Gamble,” Danneel hisses , bending in half and attempting to crab walk her way out of the classroom.

“Subtle, Miss Harris,” Ms. Gamble deadpans, but continues on reading.

Danneel’s back about three minutes later, her eyes wide and excited. Her safety goggles are pushed up like a headband holding back her auburn hair. “Holy shit, guys, he’s fucking gorgeous! I bet all of the senior betas are going to be throwing themselves at him, like, yesterday!”

“I already saw Rosey rubbing himself against Tommy’s locker,” Gen snickers.

“Ugh, seriously, can we stop talking about this?” Jensen grumbles, pulling his goggles back down and pretending like he’s working.

“Ah Jenny, don’t be jealous! One day you’ll get a great big alpha all to yourself,” Gen purrs mockingly, spinning around on the stool.

Jared steps in between them before Jensen can push her right off the stool. “C’mon, Gen, shut up. Jensen’s totally gonna be an alpha. Look at his biceps!”

“Not helping, Jay,” Jensen sighs, but the tips of his ears are bright red and he feels warm all over.

“I’m totally gonna be an alpha when I peak. No doubt about it,” Danneel insists, turning to growl at poor Brock Kelly at the next table to prove her point. He squeaks a little bit and tries to hide under the desk.

“I will beta for you any day, girl,” Gen grins and Danneel nips the air in response.

“You know one day you kids will actually have to earn a grade,” Ms. Gamble points out, most likely because she’s finished the end of her novel.

“Yes, Ms. Gamble,” the four of them sing-song in unison.

+++++

  
“Are you coming this weekend?” Jensen asks Tommy later on that day in English class. Luckily the girls don’t have the same class as them and they can talk in peace.

“Of course I am, c’mon. Just because I have a knot on my dick now doesn’t make me a leper,” Tommy rolls his eyes.

“Ewww, TMI dude, fuck,” Jensen groans, shoving his shoulder.

Tommy laughs in delight. “It’s totally big, man. First time it blew up I thought that shit was gonna pop like a balloon!”

Jensen makes a disgusted face at him, but honestly he’s a little curious. “So…was it weird? Did it hurt?”

Tommy sobers up a bit. “It kind of freaked me out, to be honest. I was in the library just getting ready to leave and I walked by Katie Cassidy. I don’t know, man, her heat must have just started because she was looking kinda frantic and I just, well, I just felt like I wanted to grab her and fuck her right into the bookshelf. “

Jensen shivers a little at the way Tommy’s eyes are glazing over.

“It was intense,” Tommy whispers.

Jensen swallows hard and manages to school his voice. “You’re okay now, though, right?”

Tommy grins back at him and even his teeth are whiter now. “Yeah, Jen, of course.”

Jensen totally believes him. Mostly.

+++++

The last big camping trip before the cold weather sets in is a tradition in the Ackles, Padalecki, and Welling households and the boys look forward to it every year. The guys, their dads, and their big brothers all climb into Mr. Padalecki’s camper and head out to the state park to spend the weekend, as Mr. Ackles likes to joke, “shunning the estrogen.” Jensen never liked that saying much, but it was his dad, so what could he do?

Saturday is a blast, as usual, and everything seems to be going as normal as any other year. Tommy seems like the same guy he always is, even if he’s grown five inches practically overnight and is swimming in testosterone. 

That turns out to be the problem. 

That night the three younger boys pitch their joint tent and fall asleep easily, exhausted by the day. Suddenly, around 6am, Jensen is jolted from his slumber by an overwhelming itchy sensation between his thighs.

“Fuck,” he mumbles, sticking his hands in between his legs and just pressing down. There’s a growing pressure floating up his spine and he tries to keep himself from crying out and waking Tommy and Jared. 

Jensen rolls onto his back and pulls his knees up to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut and willing the weird feelings to stop. They don’t, and when he drops his legs down he feels an odd sort of squelching in his sweat pants. He reaches back tentatively with one hand and when it comes back damp he almost starts crying. 

It’s just not fucking possible. Well, that’s not true, Jensen took health class freshman year, he knows the theoretical signs of peaking, but he never imagined it would ever happen to him like this. Jensen knows what the wetness means, knows about the slippery fluid he can now feel trickling slowly down to his balls. Knows that he’s now officially the first omega male in his family. 

Jensen worries his bottom lip and tries to figure out what he’s going to do. He can’t face his father, not now, not like this. And he can….oh fuck, he can  _smell_  Tommy.

Jensen’s hole starts literally pulsating and he almost sticks his finger in it just to relieve some of the pressure. Just the thought of it makes him groan, which makes Tommy’s nose start twitching. In a panic, knowing he has to get of there before something terrible happens, Jensen jumps up and runs out of the tent.

He looks around frantically. The sun is starting to think about making an appearance, but it’s still dark enough that the surrounding woods look foreboding and terrifying. The ache in his lower back and tailbone is increasing though, and it forces him to make the decision to just run as far away from Tommy and his father as he can get. 

Jensen runs for what feels like forever, before collapsing down into a clearing. He’s on his hands and knees, panting so hard for breath that he doesn’t even realize that someone is calling his name.

“Jen! Jensen! Wait up,” Jared’s voice carries through the clearing.

Jensen moans, pulling himself into a fetal position on the ground, not caring anymore that he’s covering himself in dirt and leaves. “Go away, Jared! Leave me alone!”

“Jen, c’mon, are you hurt? Let me see,” Jared insists, dropping to his knees on the ground beside him and running his hands over Jensen’s body like he’s checking for injuries.

Jensen squirms under his touch, his hips involuntarily humping themselves back against Jared’s palms.

“Dude, your pants are wet. Did you piss yourself?” Jared asks, his mouth open in shock.

Jensen’s face flushes so red that he’s surprised he has any blood left to go to his cock, but, yup, his erection is suddenly standing proud.

Jared curls his fingers around Jensen’s arm then, stilling immediately. His voice is low and heavy. “Jensen, are you in heat?”

“Oh god, Jared,” Jensen cries out, covering his face with his hands. His shoulders are shaking from a mixture of absolute humiliation and utter and intense desire. He wants Jared to keep touching him so badly that he thinks he might pass out.

“Hey, it’s okay, Jen. It’s okay,” Jared says softly, as he starts petting Jensen’s hair. Jared lies down on the ground next to him and curls himself around Jensen’s body.

“Jared, you have to get away from me,” Jensen sobs, trying to make himself as small as possible even as he presses his ass back to Jared’s crotch.

“No way, Jen. I’m not going anywhere,” Jared murmurs, and he’s nuzzling the back of Jensen’s neck now.

Jensen feels panic rise in him. What the hell is wrong with Jared? Doesn’t he understand what’s going on? How serious this is?

  
“You don’t even get it, do you, Jen?” Jared continues and he starts kissing down the heated skin of Jensen’s neck. Tiny kisses, barely there, that are better than anything Jensen’s ever felt in his life.

“Whattya mean, Jay?” Jensen asks, his voice cracking. He knows what he wants it to mean. Knows what he’s hoped for since he was old enough to know what kissing even meant.

“Let me be the one to help you, Jen. Please let it be me,” Jared pleads, and Jensen gasps into the fist that he’s been pressing up against his mouth.

“You want that, Jay? You mean it?” Jensen asks, and it feels like his entire body is begging him to just do something already.

Jared rolls his cock up against the crease of Jensen’s wet pants. “I know I’m not an alpha yet, don’t have a knot like Tommy, but I promise no one will take care of you more than me, Jen.”

Jensen is rubbing up and down Jared’s pelvis frantically now, and Jensen grunts “Touch me!” as he scrambles to pull down his pants to press his bare flesh against Jared.

Jared runs his hand up Jensen’s inner thigh, collecting the lubrication there before wrapping his fist around Jensen’s cock. He pulls on the upstroke and both boys moan in unison. Jared gets his other arm underneath Jensen’s head, twisting his neck back so they can finally kiss. They bite into each other’s mouth, tongues slicking against each other, saliva dripping carelessly down their chins as Jared jacks Jensen roughly.

It doesn’t take long before Jensen is spilling white over Jared’s hand. He knows it’s just to get the edge off, but barely braces himself before Jared is shifting his hips back just enough to get his come-covered fingers into the crease of Jensen’s ass.

“So good, Jen. So fucking beautiful,” Jared hisses, slipping his middle fingers straight into Jensen’s wet hole, the lube and come mixture guiding the way smoothly.

“More! God, Jay, I need more,” Jensen begs, pressing back as hard as he can so that the webbing of Jared’s hand is pressing tight against him.

Jared wraps his clean hand in Jensen’s hair and tugs, grunting as he presses a second finger into Jensen’s hole. “Like that, Jen? That deep enough for you? Want more?”

“Anything, Jay, anything!” Jensen’s body is nearly convulsing as Jared slips a third finger in him and starts up a pounding rhythm.

Jensen is pressed face down to the ground at this point, leaves sticking to the his come-covered dick, leaving pinpricks of sensation that he can barely feel with what’s going on behind him. Jared has one hand splayed in between his shoulder blades, holding Jensen where he wants him, as he straddles Jensen’s thighs and finger fucks him with everything except his thumb. Jensen’s so tempted to beg him for that too, wants to be filled so badly he can scream.

Just as Jensen is about to literally go crazy with need, he feels Jared pressing his cock in alongside his fingers. His initial reaction is to panic, to insist there’s no way he can take that much, but then suddenly he is and it’s fucking glorious and perfect and Jensen never wants it to stop.

Jared is chanting his name now, biting out the consonants like little prayers as he pounds Jensen into the ground. He slides the hand on Jensen’s back up his neck until he can get a grip on his hair, and uses it to drag Jensen to his hands and knees. Jared never stops the slip and slide of his fingers and cock, the digits pressing in just when his cock is sliding out and vice versa. It’s everything Jensen could ever want in life, and yet never, ever knew he wanted.

That’s a lie. He’s always wanted Jared, he just never thought it would be like this.

Jared yanks out his fingers right before his entire body tenses, and he drags Jensen up so he’s sitting backwards on his lap. Jared reaches around Jensen’s torso and grips him by the shoulders, grinding Jensen down so hard on his cock that Jensen doesn’t think it could possibly go in any farther. Jared twists Jensen’s neck around to kiss him hard, biting his lower lip before crying out and coming deep inside of him.

The feel of Jared’s come filling his insides, combined with the drag of his dick against his prostate is all it takes for Jensen to come a second time. His jizz spurts into the air, gravity pulling it back down all over his and Jared’s thighs.

Jared is suddenly gentle then, lying Jensen down on his back and leaning over him. They kiss languidly for a moment, sweetly, just brushes of tongue and lips. Jared moves his nose over Jensen’s jawline, up the side of his face, to his temple. Jared breathes in deep, but Jensen knows he’s not really smelling him the way Tommy or another alpha would. But Jared doesn’t seem to care, if his dopey smile and half-lidded eyes are any indication.

“I love you, Jared.”

Jared’s expression turns serious, his mouth tilted down in an upside down smile. “What if it turns out I'm not an alpha, Jen?”

Jensen smiles, running his fingers through Jared’s stupid long hair. “Then I’ll still love you.”

Jensen thinks he sees tears in the corner of Jared’s eyes, but he can’t be sure. It’s still relatively dark outside, after all. “I love you too, Jen.”

They lay curled up next to each other for a long time, Jared spooning Jensen, pressing his face into the back of Jensen’s next. It’s a while before either of them speak again.

“Jensen.”

“Yeah, Jared?”

“You smell really good.” Jared’s voice is a low growl.

Jensen shivers.  


  


  
  



End file.
